The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In an architecture that distinguishes between an electronic form template and electronic form content, the template and content associated with the electronic form may be stored separately. As a result, any transient session data associated with the form may not be preserved between sessions.